


Love Letter

by simptasia



Category: Lost
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, actual poetic thoughts i've had about charlotte, limboverse, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simptasia/pseuds/simptasia
Summary: Miles reads an excerpt from Daniel's journal





	

Miles held Dan's journal in the air, away from Dan who was desperately trying to get it back from him. Miles lightly pushed him away. Charlotte sighed loudly and went over to her boyfriends to stand between them.

"Miles, it's not funny anymore, give it back."

"What's your problem? You let us read your other diary."

"Yeah, when I was alive. And had _brain damage._ "

"What kinda stuff you writing in here that's got you so high-strung? What's the big deal about me reading song lyrics or music sheets?"

"There's, there's personal things in that and-"

Miles' face lit up with interest. "Personal, huh?" 

Miles opened the book to read a random page but then Charlotte snatched it away from him. "It's a journal, personal is implied."

She handed the journal back to Dan, who visibly deflated with relief.

"Thank you." He said. She smiled in return.

But a loose piece of paper had fallen to the ground when Charlotte took the book back and Miles had noticed it and picked it up.

"What have we got here?"

"No, no, no, give that back, please."

Charlotte gave Miles a stern look and reached for the paper, he swatted her hand away and took a few steps back, while reading silently to himself. 

"Char, you wanna hear this." He said with restrained laughter.

Dan's eyes became comically large with realisation.

"Then let me read it, you're embarrassing him." She said with clenched teeth. Miles ignored her and cleared his throat.

**Dear Charlotte,  
Your eyes, so piercing, so unbelievably blue. I'm short of breath when I look into them. You're overwhelming to look at, yet I never want to stop.**

"Jesus, Dan," Miles briefly stopped reading, "you start with the eyes?"

Charlotte bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile. Dan cringed from hearing his words said out loud. It sounded so much better in his head.

"How cliche can you get?"

**Your voice is my favourite song. Every note coming in waves over me. I look at you, I hear you, and I see music.  
You are mankind's greatest symphony.**

Charlotte looked at Dan with a soft, doey look in her eyes and a fond smile.

"Dan, that's beautiful. I had no idea you had such a gift with words."

Dan was wringing his hands. "Uh, thank you? I, uh, um, when I can write..."

Miles didn't want to wait for Dan to get out a whole sentence, so he interupted by reading more of the letter aloud.

**I never had a favourite colour until I met you. Now it's orange like your hair. Your beautiful, bright, orange hair. Your hair is like you: loud, bold and striking but so soft. It looks so soft, I want to touch it. I want to touch you.**

"Okay, okay, you can stop now." Dan said with urgency.

Miles put his finger up to stop Dan talking. "I'm not finished."

"Miles, really now-" Char said, she liked what she was hearing but it was making Dan uncomfortable.

"Let me finish!" Miles skimmed the words to find where he was up to.

**-striking but so soft. It looks so soft, I want to touch it. I want to touch you. I want to touch you so much i want to kiss and touch every part of you just thinking of how beautiful you looked the night we met is making me hard please let me go down on you i want to drown in your**

Miles turned the page over in his hand.

"Annnd it cuts off there, just when it was getting good."

"Dan!" Charlotte squealed, shocked but delighted.

"Great stuff, Dan. If I was a chick, my panties would be soaked by now." Miles said in the flattest yet amused tone possible. "No, really, I love how the bit about you being hard was in present tense. You really painted a picture. You were right about his gift with words, Char."

Charlotte, who couldn't stop grinning, tried to pull Dan's hands away from his very embarrassed face. "It's okay, Dan, really! I liked it!"

Dan mumbled "I got excited" into his hands and ran off into the bedroom, Charlotte running after him with unrestrained glee. 

Miles rolled his eyes and followed them, ready to see Dan and Charlotte perform the end of that letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst writing this I realised I've heavily implied Dan has synesthesia  
> considering how often autistic people have at least a mild form of that, I like this


End file.
